Le grand homme
by ADunne
Summary: — Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres.  ES   Mais, le grand homme n'était pas à Londres ce jour là.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: — Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement envolé pour Londres. (ES)_

Mais, le grand homme n'était pas à Londres ce jour là.

__**Note :** Réponse au concours Dumbledore is back ! (HPF) Contraintes : écrire un missing moment du canon (ici tome 1), une aventure écrite du point de vue de Dumbledore donc à la première personne, Dumbledore In Character, une histoire avec son départ et son retour à Poudlard. Respecter le temps de son absence__

_Le grand homme_

Il existe deux types de lieux bien distincts dans ce monde. Il y a ceux qui sont chaleureux et rassurants, ceux-là mêmes où l'on se sent bien et que l'on qualifie sans peine de foyer. Et, il y a tous les autres, froids et inhospitaliers qui sont pourtant le foyer d'un autre. Ceux où l'on va et ceux où l'on est, différence parfois infime, mais éternelle. Ces endroits de passage que l'on craint avant de les lieux où l'on ne devrait pas être.

Je ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant et laisse les longues et inoffensives flammes vertes m'encercler et m'enlacer pour m'emmener rejoindre sa probable dernière demeure. Mes pieds heurtent le sol à nouveau et j'ouvre doucement les paupières, rassuré. On pourrait croire que j'ai peur, mais il n'en est rien. C'est juste une vieille crainte d'enfant qui aurait dû s'estomper avec les années. Peut-être ne lui en ai-je pas donné suffisamment ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de sortir de l'âtre. Un petit homme bossu me salue et se répand en politesses inutiles, comme la plupart des hauts dirigeants du monde magique quand ils sont en ma présence. Ils doivent croire que je suis un grand sorcier, ce qui est indubitablement vrai, et surtout un grand homme… mais ma vie n'a jamais été que pavée d'erreurs et de causes perdues. J'esquisse un habituel sourire et explicite les raisons de ma venue, avant de m'assurer de l'entière discrétion du directeur de la prison. Azkaban n'est pas un endroit pour un grand homme.

Alors, certains croiront m'apercevoir à Londres, descendre de mon Brossdur au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Le mythe gardera l'image d'un magicien infatigable, inépuisable malgré l'âge et les années qui défilent. Mais, ce ne sera jamais qu'un mythe. Car, je n'ai ni pierre philosophale ni élixir de jeunesse et je ne suis qu'un homme, limité et imparfait. Mondigus me devait une faveur, alors aujourd'hui, il prendra ma place à siroter quelques tasses d'un délicieux thé, accompagnées de petits gâteaux croustillants, tout en acquiesçant aux habituelles complaintes et élucubrations de demain, il aura déjà tout oublié, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Je suis l'homme dans les couloirs froids du bâtiment. Ils sont là, ils m'attendent, qu'ils viennent… les détraqueurs. J'observe le directeur se décomposer, lentement, à mesure que nous franchisons les portes qui nous séparent de la manne des détenus et de leurs geôliers. Contrairement à moi, il doit franchir le seuil de cette prison pour la première fois, même si pourtant il la dirige. Ici, ce sont ces créatures les véritables maîtres.

Les cris de détresse des prisonniers se mêlaient au silence angoissant de l'attente. Je ne m'étonne pas de l'absence de cellule et de la libre circulation existant dans la geôle. Ils ne sont plus des prisonniers d'Azkaban, mais des prisonniers d'eux-mêmes et de leurs esprits. Certains visages m'apparaissent comme familiers. Des camarades, des élèves, des amis. Autant de causes perdues. L'homme m'indique une petite salle à l'écart et m'invite à y prendre place avant de se retirer aussi vite. Je le comprends, j'aurais aimé le faire aussi.

Je m'installe sur l'unique chaise de bois et arrange précautionneusement ma longue barbe blanche pour m'assurer d'une contenance que je n'ai pas. Car, ils sont là. Invisibles derrière les murs de pierre, mais si proche. Ils infestent l'espace, l'envahissent à la recherche de la plus infime trace de bonheur et d'espoir. Je suis leur nourriture et leur festin.

L'air se glace un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, il me suffirait pourtant d'un simple Patronus pour les garder à l'écart, mais je ne suis qu'un invité qui se plie aux règles. Un homme de passage qui bientôt ne sera plus là. Je colle instinctivement mes pieds l'un contre l'autre. Pour certains, ce sont les intestins qui se glacent en présence des détraqueurs. Chez moi, ce sont les pieds. Comme à l'époque où nous venions encore le voir parfois. Toujours les pieds… J'esquisse un sourire malicieux au souvenir de mon premier contact avec Harry :

_« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ? _

— _Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main. On manque toujours de chaussettes.__ » _

La métaphore était belle, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Comprendre la morsure du froid, la douleur de voir l'être cher devenir un corps sans vie, mort, mais toujours là… Doucement, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire abstraction de l'endroit où je me trouve, mais sans cesse, son visage me revient en tête. Mon père, cet illustre inconnu. Mon père, ce prisonnier. Un combat perdu parmi tous les autres.

Et, depuis de nombreuses années, ma vie se résume à des combats perdus. A des noms sur la liste, conséquente, de ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mon frère… ma famille qui n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un souvenir vague aux contours imparfaits. Je ne suis pourtant pas de ceux qui vivent dans le regret ou dans le passé, les morts sont bien moins dignes de pitié que les vivants. Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne suis pas dans mon foyer. Et ils sont là, à rôder autour de moi. Alors, j'y pense, car ils font ressortir toutes ces souffrances que je garde en moi. Toute cette douleur qui se terre derrière une apparente douce folie et une gourmandise excessive. On a tous besoin d'un goût sucré pour pallier à l'amertume du mal.

Un bonbon au citron, couleur d'or comme ses cheveux, pour ne pas oublier sa perte. Ariana, ma sœur, ma toute petite soeur. Si petite et si fragile, bien trop fragile. Elle était bien trop pure pour ce monde cruel, pour ce monde qui ne la valait pas. Et, moi, je la méritais encore moins. J'étais son frère. Je l'aimais, mais je n'ai pas su l'aider et la protéger aux moments où elle en avait le plus besoin. Simplement, car mon univers n'était pas le sien, ils étaient trop différents. J'étais promis à un avenir brillant, une grande carrière et que sais-je d'autre, et elle n'était que la tare que tout grand sorcier se doit de supporter un jour. J'aurais pu la sauver, si le contexte avait été différent, s'il n'y avait pas eu le « plus grand bien », si moi-même je n'avais pas été le même. Mais, les hypothèses demeurent et parmi tous les mondes possibles un seul s'avère être alors, les choses n'étaient pas différentes. Ariana était un combat que j'avais perdu avant même d'avoir combattu.

Alors, parfois, je mange ces bonbons dorés -ses préférés - sucrés et doucement acides pour ne pas oublier, jamais. Pour ma sœur et ma famille perdue. Et il y avait encore tous les autres… mes amis, mes ennemis, mes élèves aussi.

Le bruit de la mer qui s'écrase contre les rochers en contrebas m'extirpe de mes sombres pensées l'espace d'une seconde. Je reste immobile et calme malgré les images qui m'assaillent. Ne jamais laisser rien paraître, telle est la règle. Peu importe le visage d'Ariana qui se défigure sous mes yeux. Peu importe le Doloris de Gellert qui résonne à mes oreilles et marque la fin d'un doux rêve partagé. Peu importe ce petit Tom que je n'ai pas pu empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Leurs visages et leurs noms s'enchaînent dans un cycle sans fin.

Ariana, Gellert, Tom. Tom, Gellert, Ariana. Comme si les uns ne pouvaient plus aller sans les autres désormais.

Car, après ma frêle Ariana, vient Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald l'adolescent devenu mage noir. Celui que j'aurais pu stopper bien plus tôt, mais que j'avais préféré suivre dans sa folie dévastatrice. Tel un lâche envouté par le charisme d'un autre, par son intelligence et ses rêves conquérants. J'étais fasciné par le talentueux Gellert. Il a su flatter mon égoïsme et ma prétention d'adolescent pour m'entrainer dans ses dérives. Enfin, ce sans doute ce que j'aimerais croire. Croire que j'étais le gentil, lui le méchant, croire que je n'y avais pas ma part de responsabilité… mais, je l'avais. J'aurais pu l'empêcher d'agir, pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Simplement, car il était mon modèle, mon héros, mon ami. Simplement, car je l'aimais.

Le grincement caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait sortir de ma rêverie passagère. Un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux noirs crasseux et emmêlés pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux brillants ne laissèrent transparaitre aucun signe d'étonnement ou de satisfaction quelconque. Il n'y avait jamais de surprises à Azkaban. L'homme glissa contre le mur, son corps presque mort s'affaissant lentement sur le sol. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement semblait lui demander un effort surhumain et lui causer une peine considérable. Mais, je ne m'apitoie pas, où tout du moins plus.

« Bonjour, Sirius. »

Les tremblements de ses mains s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, comme s'il avait été rassuré par un contact humain, par une voix calme et posée loin des cris et des hurlements. Par la voix familière d'un ancien directeur, d'un mentor, d'un frère de guerre après plus de onze ans de solitude forcée et de condamnation à l'éternel malheur. Une condamnation pire que la mort elle-même. Certains m'auraient supplié en tentant de me convaincre de leur innocence. Pas lui. Trop innocent pour devoir se justifier peut-être, ou bien trop coupable ?

Ils étaient amis, les meilleurs que Poudlard ait même jamais connus. Il n'aurait pas pu. Sirius n'aurait pas pu trahir son ami et son frère… James. J'aimerais y croire, mais je doute parfois. Car, je ne sais que trop bien à quoi la fascination morbide pour un mage noir peut conduire. Car, je ne connais que trop bien la puissance de leurs auras. Il y a eu Gellert, puis il y a eu Tom.

Tom si jeune, mais jamais insouciant. En permanence, avide de savoir et de pouvoir. A l'image de tout ce que j'ai toujours été sans jamais oser l'avouer, sans jamais être allé jusqu'au bout. Tom et ses fidèles, Tom et ses Mangemorts. Autant de combats perdus, autant d'élèves à qui je n'ai pu transmettre mes idéaux. Car, moi, je n'ai jamais eu le charisme d'un mage noir. Mais, voulaient-ils seulement être sauvés ?

Sirius semblait différent. Il était l'exclu, le Gryffondor, celui qui avait refusé le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui. Il était aussi bon et brave que chacun d'entre nous. Où tout du moins, c'est ce que j'imaginais et ce qui me laisse un arrière-goût amer aujourd'hui. Pour la simple et néanmoins excellente raison, que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tromper en ce qui concerne la nature humaine. Il m'arrive souvent d'avoir le nez long pour ces choses-là. Et, cette grossière erreur n'a eu de cesse de me tourmenter depuis la mort des Potter, car en dépit de toutes les évidences qui s'offrent à moi, mon esprit –supérieur- n'arrive pas à comprendre que cet enfant farceur ait pu devenir un assassin, un lâche. Une trahison que même mes talents de légilimen n'auraient réussi à percevoir le jour de notre dernière rencontre, à la veille du drame ? Impossible !

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Dumbledore ? Vous venez admirer la bête de foire ?

— La diplomatie et la finesse n'étaient déjà pas tes plus grandes qualités à Poudlard, Sirius.

— Navré, la politesse n'est plus une de mes priorités. J'ai eu d'autres licornes à cravacher ces derniers temps.

— Des licornes ? Comme c'est intéressant, les nôtres ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître.

— Tragique. »

Mes lèvres esquissèrent d'elles-mêmes un sourire malicieux. Malgré les longues années d'emprisonnement, la douleur physique et la peine morale, Sirius Black semblait conserver cette attitude doucement hautaine et sarcastique, issue de sa noble et pure famille.

_« _Je crois que ton Maître cherche à renaître, poursuive-je calmement.

— Ce n'est pas mon Maître ! , s'énerva-t-il.

— Pourquoi continuer à nier, Sirius ? La reconnaissance est le premier pas vers le pardon.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vos sermons moralistes, je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais si ce sont des aveux que vous êtes venu chercher, retournez donc vous terrer dans votre château ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pardon ou de votre pitié, c'est plutôt vous qui auriez besoin de la mienne pour vous êtes fourvoyé ainsi !... vous l'aviez dit vous-même que je serais le premier sur leur liste, mais moi je n'étais pas un traître !

— Mais Peter oui ? Il est mort. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

— 'Rat, je le… ! Ne suis-je pas innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? Je croyais que vous saviez voir au-delà des apparences Dumbledore. »

Oh oui je le sais, car je vis bercé entre leurs bras. Je ne suis jamais rien qu'un homme d'images et de faux-semblants, enfermé dans une douce insanité enfantine. Un homme qui évoque les bonbons pour parler de sa sœur disparue. Un homme qui parle de la guerre comme d'un grand tricot qui requiert patience et travail.

« Je ne serais pas là, sinon, répondis-je énigmatique.

— Oh, alors vous êtes venu pour vous excuser de toutes ces années d'ignorance et d'ingratitude ? Je suis touché, vraiment ! Si c'est ce que vous croyez, pourquoi ne pas me libérer, ajouta-t-il sarcastique.

— Il y a des choses qu'un homme se doit de faire par lui-même. Cette prison qui t'entrave, ce ne sont pas les détraqueurs ou les murs de pierres qui t'entourent, mais plutôt toutes les barrières que tu t'es toi-même créées. Et, tu n'es pas fait pour vivre derrière des murs, Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce que vous…

— C'est là toute la différence entre un lieu de passage et un foyer. Et est-ce là le tien, est-ce là ta place ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais je le fais taire d'un geste de la main tout en l'observant par-dessus mes lunettes en demi-lune. Une longue complainte mélodieuse et angoissante s'élève doucement au large interrompant le fil de ma pensée. Les lamentations résonnent de plus en plus fortement dans les airs et couvrent l'écho des vagues qui se brisent en contrebas. Je me lève brusquement tout en ignorant la douleur de mes articulations vieillissantes. Le chant de Fumseck réveille en moi une inquiétude latente : Poudlard est en danger. Il est passé à l'attaque, enfin.

« Un nouveau combat vient de commencer Sirius. Tiens-toi prêt, pour Harry. C'est un bon garçon, il aura besoin d'une famille. »

J'ai fait un choix aujourd'hui, celui de continuer à me flatter d'être un excellent juge de la nature humaine…

Et, je repars comme je suis venu, sous le regard perdu de mon ancien élève, en laissant ma longue cape violette illuminer une dernière fois cet endroit de passage. Illuminer une dernière fois son foyer avant de m'en retourner vers le mien. Une dernière fois pour toutes ces causes perdues que je laisse derrière moi.


End file.
